Ebrias situaciones
by ninnae
Summary: Una gran fiesta, mucho alcohol, un carnero fuera de si por beber demasiado y un gemelo muy celoso por culpa de Aioria son la fórmula ideal para el desastre, o al menos eso parece. Yaoi.


**Ebrias situaciones**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Traigo un pequeña historia, espero que sea de su agrado.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Solo será una fiesta habían dicho su hermano y los otros dos del trío de problemáticos, Ja, si le pagaran un dólar por cada vez que escuchaba eso de sus bocas sería millonario.

Saga no sabía cómo Kanon había conseguido obtener la autorización de Shion y Athena para organizar aquella masiva fiesta, y no solo eso sino que utilizando el recinto principal para aquello, ¿El motivo de la celebración?, **"solo divertirse"** según palabras textuales de Kanon, no es que estuviera en desacuerdo con alguna celebración de vez en cuando, pero en esa ocasión, estando ya a mitad de la fiesta y con más de tres cuartos de los presentes ebrios no le agradaba nada, en especial cuando cierto caballero había llegado a aquel estado nada habitual en él. Le extrañó ver a Mu bebiendo, pero al principio no le tomó importancia, pero…

—Mu ya suelta eso —exclamó Saga por octava vez esa noche mientras sostenía el brazo de Mu que intentaba alcanzar un vaso de la mesa de bebidas.

—Pero… —Mu tenía su voz temblorosa y los ojos brillantes, por supuesto el ser amigo de Milo y Aioria había tenido sus consecuencias y eso se reflejó en la excesiva ingesta de alcohol impulsada por aquellos dos desconsiderados a sabiendas de la poca tolerancia del lemuriano. Mu terminó haciendo un puchero y se alejó de la mesa dejando a Saga atrás.

El heleno volvió a suspirar, si todo continuaba igual sería una larga noche para él.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga sentía que pronto todos su nervios reventarían y es que… ¡Diablos!, mataría a Aioria, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!, Mu era suyo, quizás no tenían una relación oficial, pero todos en el Santuario sabían que estaban juntos, y él se atrevía a besarlo.

—Saga cálmate —Aioros veía con pánico como una ira asesina rodeaba al gemelo mayor, el arquero temía por la vida de su hermano pequeño, y es que estando este bajo la influencia del alcohol solía hacer cosas descabelladas.

—¡Lo voy a…! —Kanon se paró junto a Aioros, el gemelo menor sorprendentemente se hallaba más sobrio de lo habitual. Kanon agarró del brazo a Saga impidiendo que se fuera sobre el león dorado.

—Como dijo Aioros, cálmate hermanito, no es para tanto.

Saga le gruñó a Kanon haciéndole ver su malestar, ¡¿Cómo que no era para tanto?!

A vista y paciencia de todo el mundo cuando el beso hubo acabado Mu frunció el ceño algo descolocado, vio el rostro de su amigo y no tardó en levantar se puño en un torpe intento que fue a para justo al estómago del griego caballero de Leo.

—¡Vaya!, Mu hasta estando ebrio tiene un buen golpe —comentó sorprendido Kanon mientras soltaba el agarre de Saga, quien veía tan sorprendido como los demás el desenlace del fortuito incidente del beso.

Aioros por su parte se preocupó por su hermano, pero también un sentimiento entre la risa y algo de enojo lo recorrió, su idiota familia en ocasiones se merecía lo que le pasaba.

Cuando Shaka se enterase al día siguiente de lo que su querido novio hizo la noche anterior no solo la pagaría por haberlo engañado, sino por meter en problemas a su mejor amigo, por ese lado Aioros sabía que el león dorado ya tenía suficientes problemas. En esos momentos agradecía de la renuencia del rubio a asistir a ese tipo de celebraciones.

En cuanto a Saga no tardó en abordar a Mu, quien respiraba aún con enojo patente en su rostro. Con suavidad lo tomó de la cintura y dejó que este se sostuviera de él y se acurrucara en su pecho, sin decir ninguna palabra lo sacó de ahí.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mu apenas tomó consciencia del camino de regreso a su templo, solo sentía con claridad los fuertes latidos del corazón del gemelo y los firmes brazos que lo sostenían. Amaba la esencia que percibía de Saga cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Solía atontar sus sentidos haciendo concentrarse solo en su presencia.

Un bostezo sacó a Mu de sus cavilaciones y contemplación de Saga, sus ojos estaban cansados y sus sentidos sedados por todo el alcohol consumido, sería la última vez que seguiría la corriente a esos idiotas que llamaba amigos.

—Mu… —llamó Saga, para su sorpresa se encontraban ya en su habitación. Le prestó atención a su acompañante, le sonrió como reflejo. Saga suspiró negando con la cabeza mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

La mirada inocente y la dulce sonrisa de Mu siempre lograban calmarlo, no podía enfadarse con él, no cuando se mostrada de esa forma ante él, ¡Dioses! Lo amaba demasiado y eso lo hacía vulnerable a dejarle pasar todo, aunque no le recriminaba nada, pues Mu también siempre perdonaba sus tonterías.

—Será mejor que te duermas, lo más probable es que mañana amanezcas con una gran resaca.

Mu no escuchó a Saga y en una acción impulsiva se fue contra los labios del gemelo, Saga al no esperar el impacto trastrabilló y cayó sobre la cama de Mu con el ariano encima. Saga no se pudo negar, los labios de Mu eran su mayor adicción, a pesar de que todavía recordaba que Aioria había besado aquellos mismos labios que el tanto amaba. Con eso en su memoria procedió a borrar cualquier rastro de aquel contacto, aunque todo sería mejor si Mu no estuviera en tal estado etílico. Siendo su consciencia más fuerte tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad y separarse del lemuriano. Mu hizo un gracioso puchero que hizo sonreír a Saga.

—Estás demasiado fuera de ti para continuar.

—Saga… —gimió Mu, Saga apretó los labios, Mu no se lo hacía nada fácil.

—En otra ocasión —Saga se levantó del lecho tomando a Mu por los hombros y lo recostó debidamente en la cama. Mu se dejó hacer sintiendo todo el peso del cansancio sobre sí. Saga levantó las mantas y al lemuriano cobijándole con sumo cuidado.

—Te quiero Saga —dijo Mu entre la vigilia anterior al sueño. Saga sonrió una vez más y con cariño besó la frente de Mu, aquel borrego sí que le daba problemas en ocasiones, pero nada de eso importaba porque a pesar de todo él era su razón de vivir.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
